


Static Hands

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autistic Character, Chiaki is. A lesbian., Chiaki uses she/they btw, Dissociation, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Chiaki Nanami, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Puddlejump AU, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki was sitting in the break room, eyes wide and not really staring at anything, her fingers feeling like static and her body feeling unattached to her, like a puppet on a string.</p><p>Why did this happen during work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Hands

Oh god. Oh no. Oh god.

This always happened. Always after watching some sort of shitposty video on her phone. Chiaki was sitting in the break room, eyes wide and not really staring at anything, her fingers feeling like static and her body feeling unattached to her, like a puppet on a string.

"Chiaki-chan?" a familiar, European voice called, followed by a soft knocking on the door. "Chiaki-chan!!" Sonia Nevermind beamed, taking a few nervous, deer-like steps into the room before noticing her friend wasn't acting much like herself.

Yes, Chiaki looked like they needed a nap. They always looked like that, but this was different. Sonia waved a hand in front of her co-worker, watching them jump nervously.

"Yeah? What up??" the gamer asked, grabbing for a cup of what looked like orange juice next to her, but miscalculated and caused it to topple on the floor with a soft 'clunk', followed by the splatter of liquid against tile. Her eyes seemed slightly more alive after that.

The blonde put a hand gently to the other's head in concern. "Oh, Chiaki-chan." she sighed, a look of concern in her eyes "You do not feel sick, are you sure you are alright?". Curving her hand down the other's cheek just to make sure that they were alright.

Nodding to themselves slowly, as if they woke up from another nap, they patted their face. The feeling of static rippling from her fingertips to her cheeks before almost sliding off like raindriops. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just dissociating while uhm.." she paused, looking around the table. "Uhm.. eating taco bell."

Sonia put a fingertip to her chin. "But Chiaki-chan... there is not any Taco Bell here, because you cannot drive, remember?" the taller explained, smoothing the other's hair as if she was one of the many kids the two of them worked with a daily basis.

"Oh, uhm, uh.." Nanami paused, the simple touch grounding her from the out-of-body experience she was suffering from for about twenty minutes as the static seemed to expand throughout her small hands and disperse elsewhere. "Y-Yeah.. That happens where, uh, I don't really exist." she explained, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Gently placing a kiss on the other's forehead, Sonia smiled. "Alright, if you insist Chiaki-chan. Be safe alright?" the blonde hummed, giving Chiaki a squeeze on the shoulder before walking out of the room with a few coloring books in hand.

Holding her chest, Chiaki felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe things will be alright.


End file.
